Phone Sex
by CheshireeKat
Summary: It was always like this. Those late night calls Nnoitra always gave Ichigo when his sex drive was nothing but running wild. And tonight in particular was one of those nights where Nnoi decided to give his Ichi pet a call. (Sorry for the stupid lines!)


Phone Sex

**Hello lovies! How are you? Good I hope! I'm just coming back with a smutty one shot that's a Nnoi x Ichi! Yes, I did not abandon you guys! No, I have not stopped writing 'When That Soilder's Gone" so no worries! Umm, other than that, enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH because i'm not a boss like that :C lol**

**Warnings: Smutt, dirty talking, use of language that makes you say "oooh Kinky ;D" lol and yeahh**

**REMEMBER, RATED M FOR MATURE! ENJOY!**

_  
Two. Two in the morning as usual when Ichigo was woken up with the call from the raven. His usual horny self ready to give Ichigo a ear full of sweet nothings. It never failed. Even if Ichigo didn't answer the phone the first time he'd call again. And again. And again. Just like now, until the vibration on the orangette's phone drove him almost insane. Why didn't he just turn off his phone? He wasn't sure. Grabbing the device that seemed to go off for like the millionith time, he slid the 'SLIDE TO ANSWER' bar across the screen.

"What do you want?!"

"Is that any way to talk to ya friend with benefit's?"  
Letting out a sigh, he remembered exactly how he'd gotten envolved with Nnoitra. It was all because of a trip to the bathroom and got him in the situation he was in now. That they carried the label Friends with Benefits. "That's not the point, you're fucking calling me at 2 in the morning. What do you want?"

Nnoitra chuckled, loving how the teen was so hot tempered even

* * *

when he just woke up.

"You know what I want" He said seductively as he stuffed a hand into his brown boxers. "Ugh, not tonight Nnoitra, I'm tired and I got an exam tommorow-" Ichigo was cut off again by Nnoitra's chuckle. He could practically hear the man smirking through the phone, knowing damn well that that excuse wasn't going to stop the raven from proceeding his actions. "Not tonight? Exams?" The eye patch clad boy asked like he cared. Ichigo went silent as he was already aggrevated yet turned on.  
"Ima go to bed Nnoi-"

"Whattaya' wearin'?"

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes, truly annoyed that Nnoitra ignored his question so blankly.

"Why does it matter?"

"What are you wearin'?" Nnoitra asked him again.

"A tee shirt and boxers" Ichigo sighed.

"Take the boxers off"

"No"

"I said take em' off"

"And I said no". The teen always put up an argument like this. It was such a turn on for the raven that he started to slowly starting to stroke himself himself.

"Do I

* * *

gotta punish ya for ya to do as I say?"

"Maybe" Ichigo mumbled as he shifted himself from on his stomach to on his back; for the tent in his pants was starting to feel uncomfortable stuck between himself and the bed.

"You want me to play with that pretty little ass don't cha'?"

"Mmhmm" The teen murmured as he placed a cold and timid hand into his boxers as well to start to jerk himself off.

"You touchin' yourself?"

"N-no" Ichigo stuttered.

"Yer' such a bad lier ya know tha'?"

"Ughh, shut it Nnoi"

"Talk dirty ta' me"

"Aren't you the one that called me?" The teen stopped his movements as the raven ruined the moment with the command.

"But you gotta do what ask you to do"

"No I don't"

"You must really want me to pound that tight ass huh?" Nnoitra chuckled as he sped up the pace of his own strokes to his erect muscle. He loved how the heat coiled in his stomach as he stroked faster and faster the louder Ichigo's pants got.

"Yes"

"You want me to lick that pretty little cock?"

* * *

"Ahh, Nnoi"

"Do ya?!" Nnoitra said raising his voice a bit.

"Y-Yes! I want that huge cock burried so deep in me. I want it pounding me senseless, to cum in me, to bend me over and give it to me rough" The orangette panted as he lifted his hips into his own hand at the sensation of stroking himself.

"Fuck you sound so hot"

"Asshole"

"But you like this asshole. You want this asshole to fuck you don't cha'?"

"Kami, I-I do!"

"Tell me ya' want it"

"I want it!"

"Finger that tight ass for me"

Ichigo, hornier applied, shoving two fingers into his hole, stretching and scissoring his unprepared one way entrance.

"Nyah!" Ichigo moaned as his fingers repeatedly rammed into a set of nerves. "Gyah-ha!"

"Now imagine those fingers being me filling you up, hitting ya sweet spot just how ya like it"

"Yes, yes Nnoitra, yes!"

"Now cum for me baby"

"I am! Ha! I am! Ahhhh!~". Creamy white. Creamy white semen sprinkled his dark blue bed sheets as he let his load off panting and moaning

* * *

Uncompromisable words and sentences.

"Fuck you're the best Nnoi-" Ichi mumbled.

"Quit it with the mushy stuff Ichi, you know I love it just as much as you do" Nnoitra cut the teen off.

Ichigo gave a simple 'mm' before he heard the other do th same. "Night Ichi-pet..." "Night Nnoi". And with that they both hung up with a click. Ichigo plopping down into his own mess, too tired to care and Nnoitra stuffing his still hard erection back into his boxers. He never really got to pleasure himself too much or rather that reach climax when having phone sex with Ichigo, but hearing him moan was enough to please him and was worth it. With that done, he placed his phone back on his bedside take and layed back, letting his muscles relax. Closing his one visible eye, he slowly drifted off into sleep again. He didn't get a chance to cum tonight, but maybe tomorrow morning he would. Knowing he would wake up with morning wood and decided to whack off on remembering the teens moans. He knew

* * *

that jerking off to something like that was really perverted, but who gave a damn. If he could reminisce those moans so he could beat his meat then he'd just be perverted. As long as he could do so...

Phone sex was always great with Ichigo.

**And there goes my quick little one shot! I'm really getting into a lot of Nnoitra x Ichigo lately! I dont know why :P Buuuuuuuuuut, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot and will be coming back for more! I now have a beta reader so mistakes will be now scarce! Other than that, I'm out! **

**LOVE YA GUYS! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
